Brittany Hodges
Brittany Hodges (also called Britt, Princess (by JT) and Marilyn (stripper alias) is portrayed by Lauren Woodland since 2000, formerly by Vanessa Lee Evigan. On February 22, 2018 it was announced that Woodland will return to The Young And The Restless as Brittany to mark the 45th anniversary of the show, she returned on March 27. On April 30, 2018 it was announced that Woodland will return to the show, she first appeared on June 12. On February 6, 2019 it was announced that Woodland will return yet again to Y&R first appearing February 18. Biography Brittany Hodges is the daughter of Anita and Frederick Hodges. School Days, Billy and Glo by Jabot In 1999, Raul Guittierez, Billy Abbott, Mackenzie Browning, JT Hellstrom, Rianna Miner and Brittany were friends as they attended Walnut Grove Academy. Brittany was dating J.T. She came from a rich family because her father was a banker. But her parents were busy with their own lives and careers, so she spent more time away from home than not. Snobby rich girl Brittany dumped J.T. and snagged the Jabot Cosmetics heir Billy as her boyfriend. Billy bragged about his experience with drinking, partying and girls while living in New York City. One evening J.T., another expert partier, invited everyone to a party at a house where he was house-sitting. Raul showed up in time to save best friend Billy's life when Billy suffered alcohol poisoning and collapsed in the snow, as neither Brittany nor JT was willing to call 911 and get themselves into trouble. After failing to save Billy's life herself, Brittany lost favor with Billy's protective mother Jill Abbott. Billy swore off alcohol after his near death experience, then came the junior prom. Billy and Brittany were supposed to be shoe-ins for the prom king and queen, but, when the votes were counted, Billy and Mac were crowned. Only then, when they danced together at the prom, did Mac and Billy realize how much they cared about each other. Brittany became very jealous when she realized the attraction between them. Billy, Brittany, Raul and Rianna were chosen as the Glo by Jabot Kids as a summer promotion for the new Jabot teen line. Mac assisted Phyllis Summers in running the website featuring the kids. Brittany discovered that her boyfriend Billy was involved with Mac, so Brittany arranged for Mac to walk in on her and Billy "making love." Billy was drugged and Britt was faking it, but Mac believed what she saw and it broke her heart. Billy tried to defend himself but couldn't remember what happened. Britt's on-again/off-again ally J.T. spilled that it was setup for Mac to see. Tapes of the actual scene were found and exposed, but no one realized that Billy was drugged. Brittany was hurt, but eventually took Billy back. Mac and Billy were being drawn to each other again, but it wasn't until Jack Abbott arranged for Billy and Mac to be trapped in an elevator at Jabot that they realized that they truly belonged together. Although Billy did his best to be a jerk so Mac would go away "for her own good," they eventually reconciled and became a couple again. Jill made peace with it, once she realized what a bad choice Britt was for Billy. Mac, Raul and JT During their senior year, a holiday series of the Glo by Jabot website added J.T. and Mac to the Glow Kids. The scene opened on Jabot. A boutique opened which was run by the kids. Mac started chatting with Billy on the Jabot website chat-room as "Clean Queen," getting him to open up about his feelings for her. After Brittany found out, she planned to hurt Mackenzie by publishing her real name on the website for everyone to see. Brittany knew that Mac was a runaway who didn't want her mother or stepfather to find her. As a result, Mac's mother, Amanda Browning, showed up. But it didn't go the way Brittany wanted because mother and daughter worked out the problems of the past and became close again. Rich girl Brittany and poor boy Raul became close when she shoplifted a sweater and tried to convince him to give it to his mom for Christmas. Brittany helped Raul write his less-than-stellar college entrance paper which he had put off until the last minute. They ran into each other a lot, and her presence seemed to bring Raul out of his despondency. They began attending concerts and movies together and hung out at Crimson Lights as friends, never admitting their growing feelings for each other. Brittany won the lead in the school play "Much Ado About Nothing" with Raul's encouragement. While practicing lines backstage together, their hints of romance finally came to fruition with a passionate kiss. When J.T., the male lead, didn't show up opening night, Raul stepped in, and the play was a big success. When her parents didn't show up for the play, a vulnerable side to Britt was shown. All the shenanigans the self-confident, gorgeous blonde had pulled had been covering up a little girl who felt unloved and unworthy of someone who would want her for more than her body. Just as Raul and Brittany had begun to get close, Brittany succumbed to the fear of being unloved and out of control. She suddenly dumped him and began dating J.T. again. Britt flaunted him in front of Raul trying to hurt him. Rianna returned to Genoa City just in time to be Raul's date for the prom, which helped Raul finally get Britt to admit that she cared. Raul and Britt left the prom together for a rendezvous at a campsite where they made love, Raul for the first time in his life, Britt for the first time she ever really cared. Britt's DUI, GCU and Marsino's After many disappointments, Raul was finally accepted to attend Pemberton College in Boston and won a scholarship. Brittany was bound for another college in New York, but a serious car accident, caused by Brittany driving them while drunk, changed all that. Brittany walked away with minor injuries but was arrested for drunk driving. Raul received a spinal injury, which left him paralyzed for months. He blamed Brittany and told her to go on to college and leave him alone, but she refused to leave GC. Brittany ended up serving probation and community service. Raul was eventually up and shuffling down the road to recovery. He forgave her over time, and they resumed their relationship. Britt's parents did not approve, so Anita cut off her money and credit. Britt left home. She and Raul found a cheap apartment to live in together until January when they both planned to go on to college. After being burglarized of what little they had, weeks later two thugs broke in and held Brittany against her will. She was rescued by Raul and Billy. Both Raul and Brittany moved home to their families. They decided to turn down Raul's scholarship to Pemberton University and attend Genoa City University while working part-time at the Glo by Jabot Boutique. They moved into a loft apartment shared with Mac and Billy. By spring Billy had proposed and Mac and Billy were to be married with Raul as best man and Colleen Carlton as maid of honor. But with the reveal that Jill's actual birth mother was Katherine Chancellor, Billy and Mac's lives were shattered because they realized they were cousins. Mac and Billy both left town on their own, devastated by the news. Strapped for cash, Raul and Brittany then agreed to let J.T. rent Mac's old room in the loft. Brittany, bored with school and her job at the Glo By Jabot Boutique, and always dreaming of the spotlight, was enticed by Bobby Marsino to sing at his club. She was shocked to discover it was a "Gentleman's Club," but Bobby assured her she didn't have to strip to sing on stage. Britt took him up on the offer and became a torch singer going by the name "Marilyn". Halfway through her first song, the crowd started cheering for her to strip, and she reluctantly did. The tips were fabulous, at around $1000 a night, and she loved the attention, so she kept it up--buying the costumes and working out elaborate acts. Britt Strips, The Mob and Marilyn's Of course it wasn't long before J.T. followed her to work and discovered her secret. Then Raul found out, sat in the audience, rushed the stage, covered her up and dragging her off. Raul was aghast and demanded she choose him or the job. Britt chose her new career, never really believing Raul wouldn't accept it eventually. But Raul moved into Mac's room and broke it off. Brittany's father took some out-of-town clients to the club at their behest, discovered his daughter and, unbeknownst to Britt, was thrown out of the club when he made a scene. Bobby fell for the much younger Brittany who was very vulnerable with everyone she loved being against her new life. Giving up on convincing Brittany to quit, Fredrick pulled a setup with Raul to get caught drinking at the club to shut it down. Marsino's opened again, but Britt was hesitant to return, so Bobby promised to hook her up with someone who could help her singing career. Meanwhile Bobby's boss, Salvatore Staley, and Sal's boss, Bertolli Lewis, were looking for revenge on her father for getting the club in trouble with the law. Sal approached Bobby's partner, Angelo Razzano, who apparently used to be a hit man in the mob, to help. Not long afterward, Brittany was electrocuted by the stripper pole during her act and severely burned the entire right side of her face. Bobby and Raul stayed at her side throughout her recovery, but she was told she would be scarred for life. Once Brittany had recovered and was falling in love with Bobby, Raul vowed to stick by her until he found a remedy for her scar. After encouraging her to return to the stage, just to sing, Bobby decided to "go legit" and turned his strip joint into a cabaret called Marilyn's (after Brittany's stage name), just for Britt. This angered Mr. Lewis, so Sal and his thugs cornered Bobby in the club to kill him. But Bobby was wearing a wire and the Genoa City police hauled them off to jail after Bobby got them to admit to several crimes, including the electrocution of Britt and a couple murders. Unfortunately he didn't have the cash to carry it off so the club was doing strip nights as well, and brought in Nikki Newman as a consultant and emcee to give it class. Bobby, Marriage and a Baby Brittany finally gave in to Bobby, told him she loved him, too, and they became lovers. Bobby proposed, Britt's friends disapproved, and she didn't dare tell her parents they were engaged. Meanwhile the steadfast Raul found Britt a plastic surgeon to restore her burned face, she had the surgery and awaited the result. But Raul saw the writing on the wall and bid everyone farewell. He left for Boston and his scholarship to Pemberton College. Britt's surgery was successful, and the scar was hardly noticeable with the right makeup. Her parents were aghast to find out that she was marrying Bobby. They came through for her at the last minute and attended the small wedding at the Chancellor Estate. Fredrick walked her down the aisle and slipped Bobby a check with a warning to "take care of my little girl, or else," then disowned her. The newlyweds spent a few days in the Genoa City Hotel bridal suite, then moved into the Newman Ranch while awaiting renovations on Bobby's condo. Brittany was none too pleased with how this brought Nikki and Bobby together, and they moved out of the ranch into their own dingy apartment not long after Britt discovered she was pregnant. Running short on cash and refusing to let Brittany work, Bobby took a job tending bar at the Genoa City Athletic Club. Due to the increasing debt caused by Brittany's hospitalization with pregnancy complications, he accepted "three large" from the mob to hold a stash of diamonds. Britt found out, so Bobby told the mob he would no longer do anything illegal, but would somehow repay them. They decided to name the baby Joshua after Bobby's deceased brother, and both were excited about the birth. They began receiving mysterious baby gifts that turned out to be from Vinny Trabuco and Angelo as a threat to Bobby to return to the mob. Bobby went along with them, trying to get evidence to expose them. To keep them away from Brittany and her unborn baby, they set it up to look like J.T. was the father, and Bobby and Brittany staged a split. Nikki started nosing around and uncovered the plot, ending up getting kidnapped by Vinny's goon, Luca. Paul, Victor and Bobby rescued Nikki while J.T. took a distraught Britt to the Newman Ranch. Britt's Loss and Move Luckily Mac showed up as Brittany went into labor, and Mac delivered the two-month premature baby, Joshua. Vinny, Angelo and Luca ended up in jail, Brittany and the baby in the hospital. Bobby turned over his evidence on the mob and went into the witness protection program, leaving Brittany and Joshua behind. Katherine convinced J.T. and Brittany to come live at the Chancellor Estate with Mac, as it would be the most secure for all of them. Months went by, and finally Brittany shared a short visit with the heavily guarded Bobby. Not long afterward, she received word that Bobby had been killed by a hit and run driver. Brittany was devastated. She and Joshua ending up moving to New York City with her parents. Walnut Grove Bicentennial Celebration Brittany and Raul returned to Genoa City for the 2018 Walnut Grove Bicentennial where it is revealed that she and Raul had gotten married. Brittany also worked as a lawyer (a a reference to Lauren Woodland’s real life career). Brittany was happy to watch up with old friends like JT, who revealed he and Victoria and was disappointed when he initially said he wouldn’t come to the Walnut Grove Reunion, and was ecstatic when he changed back his mind. Brittany was also surprised that Billy had gotten together with the older Phyllis Summers Gallery BrittanyH.jpeg BrittanyH2.jpeg BrittanyH3.jpeg Raul Mac Brittany.jpeg JT & Brittany.jpeg JT Brittany Raul.jpeg Brittany & Bobby.jpeg Brittany & JT.jpeg Billy Brittany Raul Mac JT 2018.jpeg Phyllis Raul Brittany 2018.jpeg Brittany as Nick’s lawyer.png Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Heroines Category:1990s Category:Protagonists Category:2000s Category:1999 arrivals Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:Hodges family